


What Can Be Seen

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [20]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen hurts, <i>bad</i>, and hides it from Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can Be Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Claire/Karen - touch.
> 
> Assumes that Karen knows Matt is Daredevil and takes place after season 1.

Karen will only be with Claire in the dark. That’s how she needs it, and Claire can accept that, for now.

Karen doesn’t want her to see the rough parts, the dark parts, the pall of melancholy that follows her around. Claire spends enough time making sure Matt doesn’t die; Karen doesn’t want to be her second patient.

She hurts, _bad_ , and hides it from Claire.

They communicate through touch, through hands, lips, and skin, curled up in nighttime. They don’t speak. “You okay?” Claire will whisper before they nod off in each other’s arms.

“Of course,” Karen always lies.

**Author's Note:**

> I BLAME YOU, ELLA, FOR MAKING THIS MY GO-TO HEARTBREAK SHIP


End file.
